She's Finally Crying
by rockstar1212
Summary: And she knew that none of this would've happened if she hadn't started crying. Logan's Point of View Oneshot inspired by 'She Never Cried in Front of Me' by Toby Keith. Major DL.


**She's finally crying**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, here's another oneshot. I'm stuck on these right now, but I will continue my other stories soon, I promise. I'm getting into this whole oneshot thing, and I'm really starting to like it. Please review, and I hope you like this.**

**Inspiration: song 'She Never Cried In Front Of Me' by Toby Keith.**

**Note: I am also working on a oneshot for the Secret Life of The American Teenager using this song. Look for it.**

**--**

**(Logan's Point of View)**

It's simple really. The things Dana and I do to each other. Everyone thinks its because we hate each other, but really, we're friends. But both of us know that if we stopped doing those little things to get on the other's nerves, we'd be bored and unhappy. Everyday, I look forward to lunch, when I can tease Dana. Then, Dana and I go to the beach for our free period and talk. That's right, we talk, just like how Chase and Zoey talk about things as friends, so do Dana and I.

I walk out of my English class a few seconds after the bell rings, but the teacher stops me at the door. After everyone else is gone, she motions me over to her desk. I already know what this is about, I'm failing her class.

"Logan, I just wanted to talk to you about your grades. They're not so good right now, and I'm not sure why. You used to do so good in this class, what happened?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe I got a life? Or maybe I realized that by working so hard for your class, my other classes felt bad about being F's instead of B's like this one. You know, I wouldn't want any of my classes to feel left out."

"Logan, you're in the 8th grade. This is an important year. This year tells the dean what classes you should be in next year. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it….nope." With that, I took my backpack and walked out. I opened the door and there stood Dana, waiting for me. "Hey babe."

I noticed her face looked a little red, but I didn't question it. "Leave me alone. And don't call me babe."

"What the heck, Dana? Since when do you snap at me like you do freaking Nicole?"

"Since I realized you're a jerk."

"Now, look whose waiting for who outside their class, Miss Cruz."

"Shut up Logan. I was just coming to tell you that I'm not going to the beach today, or ever."

"Dana, what are you talking about?"

"Logan, it's the last few weeks of school…and I need to focus on my grades."

"Why?"

"Because my new school is really strict about that kind of stuff."

"Oh…wait, new school?"

"Yes Logan. After this year, I'm not coming back to PCA. I applied to an Exchange Student Program, and I got in. It's…in France."

"Dana, why are you leaving me? I thought we were going to be friends and-"

"Logan, I'm not leaving you. You sound like I'm breaking up with you. I'm not, because we were never together."

"But Dana-"

"There's no buts about it Logan, I'm leaving. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Why are you leaving?" I finally asked, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I…told you I applied for that program, and I got in."

"Okay. You and I both know that is not the real reason. You know it, and I know it."

"You don't know anything Logan! This is why…" She trailed off, looking away out the window.

"This is why what?"

"This is why…" She whispered, still not looking at me, "I wasn't going to tell you. I knew you'd have a lot of questions, and I don't want to answer them. Ever since you and I became friends, I really started to think you weren't so bad anymore."

"Then why are you leaving? Why can't you stay here Dana? Stay here…with me."

"I can't do that Logan."

"Yes you can."

"I don't have any reason to stay here, Logan! Zoey and Nicole and Chase and Michael told me they were sorry I was leaving, and they'd miss me. That was it. They're already moved on. I don't have any real friends here, and everyone is afraid of me. I have no reason to stay."

"Yes you do." I whispered.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" When she turned to look at me, I saw the tears falling down her cheeks. I stared at her for a second. I'd never seen her cry before. All that tough girl build up she had, and now she's finally crying.

"Me. Dana, I'll be your friend."

"It's not the same Logan. A girl has to have girl friends to talk to about…you know, guys."

"I'll talk about whatever you want Dana, just please don't leave."

Just like that, she started sobbing, falling to her knees. She put her head in her hands, trying to muffle the sobs I already knew were coming out. I dropped to my knees beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me.

"It's okay Dana. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. If it was something I said that made you cry, I'm sorry." I whispered, and she looked up.

"Logan it's not something you said, it's something you haven't said. But it doesn't matter, because you'll never say it, because you don't mean it."

"Dana, what are you talking about?"

"Alright look, what I'm about to tell you stays just between us, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, wondering what she could possibly have to say.

"I…I like you, Logan. I…I always have, and no matter how hard I try not to, I can't help it. And I'm not supposed to like you because you're a player, but I do." She crying as she whispers these words, and I know she means them with everything she has.

"Dana, I like you too. Why else would I offer to be your friend? If you asked me to, I'd talk to you about the guys you liked. I can't promise I wouldn't go beat them up, but I'd talk to you about them."

"Logan…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Minus the beating them up part. But I could never talk to you about guys I liked, because I'd only be talking about you."

I smiled, and she smiled back. As I leaned in to kiss her, I couldn't help but think that all this had come from her crying. Our lips met, and I knew this was the girl I'd been looking for when I'd kissed all those other girls. This was the girl that gave me that feeling in the pit of my stomach. She put her arm around my neck as she pulled back, putting her forehead to mine.

"Wow." I muttered. "All this time, kissing all those girls, and you're the girl I should've been kissing all along."

She smiled, but then looked away. France quickly revisited my mind, and I looked at her.

"Dana, please don't go."

"I have to, Logan. I wish I didn't."

"Just tell me this. Do you think a long-distance relationship would work with us?" Tears fell from her eyes silently as she thought this over.

"No, Logan I don't think it would. I would never see you, and…I don't know if I'm even coming back to PCA after the program is over."

"But Dana-"

"Logan, please don't do this to me. I want to be with you just as much as you do, but it just won't work out."

"Dana, we can make it work. You can have Zoey and all your other little spies watch me like a hawk, I don't care. Dana, we have to try."

"No, Logan. It won't work and I can't handle the pain from a breakup like that. But…look, put it this way. If you can wait for me until I come back, then I'll date you. If you can't, I won't."

"When will you be back?"

"The program is a year, but my parents want to enroll me there after that. But…I want to spend my senior year here, with you guys, so…that's when I'll be back. Senior year."

"Dana that's such a long time."

"What, you don't think you can wait for me that long?"

"No, I know I can. I just…don't want to. I want to be with you."

"We can write emails and talk on the phone Logan, but I can't handle a long-distance relationship right now."

"How will I know you don't have a boyfriend in France?"

"I swear to you, Logan, I would never do that to you."

"And I swear to you, Dana, that I will wait for you until senior year, when you come back."

"You might not even like me then."

I kissed her again lightly and only for a few seconds. When I pulled back I whispered, "Oh, I know I will."

--

**(Last Day Of School)**

I walked down to the gates with the gang, where Dana stood with her bags. She hugged Zoey and Nicole in turn, then Chase and Michael. When she turned to me, she sighed. I've never actually hugged her before. She walked up and threw her arms around me, holding tight.

In my ear she whispered "Bye, Logan."

"Bye Dana." I whispered back, then added, "I'll see you senior year."

She nodded, turning to get into the taxi. She waved as she pulled away, and we all waved back. I knew it would be hard to wait three years for her, but I knew I could do it.

--

**(Senior Year. AN: Logan never dated Quinn.)**

I walked onto the PCA campus in a blur. I was thinking about being back, and somehow it had slipped my mind of what the next few events would be. Dana and I had wrote letters, emails, and called during all this time, and I don't know how I could've forgot what day it was.

I walked over to the fountain, noticing a girl with straight brown hair and blonde highlights sitting there. She was dressed in faded jeans, a red tank top, and red flip flops. For a second, I thought it was Zoey.

I went up and tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she spun around. My lips had trouble forming the words that were swarming through my head, but I finally managed one word. "Dana."

"Hey Logan. Miss me?" She smiled, and I nodded.

"You bet I missed you." I said, hugging her.

She leaned up, putting her lips to mine, and kissing me. When she pulled away she whispered, "Glad to be back."

And I knew from that kiss that she had missed me, and I didn't even have to ask her. We both just knew. I knew she was my girlfriend, and it never was actually said aloud between us. Although I knew she thought the same, because later that first week, Lola and Zoey were talking about how cute of a couple we were. And she would just smile at me when they did this, because she knew.

She knew that none of this would've happened if she hadn't finally cried that day. She'd finally started crying.

**AN: Okay, so this was a little longer than my usual oneshots, but I just couldn't figure out how to end it. I hope you guys liked this, as I know I liked writing it. Please review, and if you have any ideas of songs you'd like me to write a oneshot based on, tell me in a review.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
